Moments with the Panther and Berry
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: A collection of GrimmIchi one-shots: Follow Grimmjow and Ichigo as they explore the depths of their new relationship. Witness the ups, downs, and emotional loops of the roller coaster that is "Dating." Rukia and Orihime come along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Moments with the Panther and Berry

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I have ice in my veins, and I do not own Bleach._

_**Dedicated to Sly because half of these moments were inspired by our amazing skits.**_

Chapter One: Firsts

Grimmjow and Ichigo were sitting in a crowded restaurant booth with Rukia and Orihime, since they were basically the only ones who accepted the blooming relationship between the Espada and the Soul Reaper. The two couples when on double dates like this several times a week. Sometimes, it was pure perfection to escape the thoughts of the war and Shinigami duties.

"So, Ichigo," Rukia began, immediately capturing the attention of everyone in the group with that authoritative voice of her. "Tell us exactly how your relationship started."

Orihime's stormy gray eyes brightened and shimmered with interest. "Yes, tell us, Kurosaki-kun," the girl practically squealed. Nothing excited her more than a good love story.

Chocolate eyes grew distant as he recalled the memory. A hand grabbed onto the blue haired Espada's, lacing their fingers. "It all started with that first battle, but we didn't realize our feelings until that second battle." Ichigo mused.

"Tell us about it," Orihime persisted.

A smile that was usually only seen in battle graced Grimmjow's face. "Allow me to spin the tale, Ichi-brat."

"Do tell, Grimm," Ichigo said.

"So, it all started like this…."

"_Let me go!" Ichigo yelled, straining against Kensei. "This is what I've been training for damnit!" _

"_You can't," Kensei said calmly. "You aren't ready."_

_Just as the orange haired teen was about to reply, Shinji appeared, pulling Ichigo from Kensei's grip. "Just let him go," he said._

_With that, Ichigo ran, headed toward that all too familiar Spiritual Pressure. Soon enough, he found himself facing an Espada. A blue haired Espada who made his blood boil with more than anger._

"_Hey. I've been lookin' for you, Shinigami." Grimmjow half growled._

"_And I've been waiting for you, Arrancar." Ichigo hissed, voice dripping with venom. Brown eyes widened as he noticed the loose sleeve of Grimmjow's jacket, waving in the breeze. "Grimmjow. What happened to your arm?" He couldn't hide the concern that laced his voice. _

"_Oh, I got rid of it." Grimmjow stated arrogantly. "Because I'm only gonna need one arm to defeat you." _

_Within a second, Grimmjow's claws were aiming for Ichigo's jugular vein. Ichigo blocked the attack with a swing of Zangetsu. _

"_You've improved, Soul Reaper." Grimmjow analyzed. _

"_Oh, I've learned more than how to dodge," Ichigo stated confidently, summoning his twisted Spiritual Pressure and calling forth his mask._

"_W-what the fuck is that?" Grimmjow stammered. _

"_I don't have time to explain it to you," Ichigo said. With a burst of speed, he launched himself at the Espada._

"Before that fight, I had never taken any damage in a battle. It was invigorating." Grimmjow's voice was nostalgic.

"And how, exactly, did that lead to your relationship?" Orihime questioned, eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

"It was those eyes," Grimmjow murmured. "Those golden eyes. I hated them because they hid those deep brown orbs from me. When I realized that, everything clicked into place."

"And I had realized my feelings for Grimmjow long before that. During that first battle. I was just waiting for him to catch on."

"Sue me, I'm slow." Grimmjow said, earning a chaste kiss from Ichigo which caused Rukia and Orihime to gush over their public affection.

()()()

Thirty minutes later, the gang had left the restaurant and was headed to the local Ice Cream Parlor.

"I scream, you scream we all scream for-" Orihime sang as she skipped down the street, fingers intertwined with Rukia's.

"Ice cream!" Rukia finished with an amused smile.

"Since we're talking about firsts, Ichigo, why don't you enlighten us on your first kiss?" Rukia pestered.

"Are you some kind of closet yaoi fangirl, Rukia?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Not at all. There's nothing closet about it. It's all in the open." She said with a smirk.

The smart mouthed Espada was speechless.

Rukia's smirk deepened.

"My first kiss went a little like this…" Ichigo began.

_Rain. Ichigo hated the rain. Somehow, though, walking through it wasn't so bad, knowing that every step he took brought him closer to his Espada. _

_Ichigo and Grimmjow had picked up a habit. Every Thursday at sunset, they would meet in the park beneath the Sakura trees. So, Ichigo found himself stomping through puddles of water, getting soaked, just to see his blue haired semi-lover. _'You can't call us lovers. I mean, we haven't even kissed yet,' _Ichigo thought sulkily. _

_Heading into the entrance of the park, brown eyes immediately began to scan for blue and white. He smiled, heart skipping a beat, when he spotted the Arrancar sitting on a bench, pink Sakura petals falling around him. The male's hair was plastered to his scalp from the rain, and his clothing was sticking to his skin. Ichigo thought he looked breath taking. _

"_Hey, brat," Grimmjow said. Brat, Shinigami or Kurosaki; Grimmjow usually greeted him with one of these names. "I was beginning to think you stood me up." His tone of voice portrayed indifference, but his eyes held relief. Those eyes always gave him away, and Ichigo knew to pay particular attention to them. _

"_You should know that I'd never do that, Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice dripped with sugar._

"_Surprisingly, I do. I'm just paranoid, y'know?" Those electric blue orbs begged for understanding._

"_I know. So am I. If we get caught…" Ichigo trailed off. The thought of separation caused a lump to rise in his throat. He was shocked for a second. He shouldn't be this attached to the Sixth Espada. _

_Grimmjow's hand came up, fingers closing around the orange haired teen's wrist, pulling him onto the bench. The sudden pull caused Ichigo to stumble, and instead of landing next to Grimmjow, the boy fell into the other man's lap._

"_Well," Grimmjow said, smirk tugging at his lips. "This is better than my original plan."_

_Ichigo blushed a lovely shade of crimson, moving to get up from Grimmjow's lap. "Hold on, Ichigo," Grimmjow said._

_Brown eyes widened and locked onto blue pools. That was the first time Grimmjow had used Ichigo's name. "Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow purred._

"_I- I was just-" His stammered explanation was cut short. Cool, eager and hungry lips pressed against his soft, willing ones. Grimmjow's hands came up to cup the boy's face, his tongue darted out, inspecting the boy's bottom lip._

_Ichigo's arms snaked around Grimmjow's neck, fingers weaving into blue locks. As a sharp bite was placed on his bottom lip, he gasped, opening his mouth in a little yelp of pain. Grimmjow took that opportunity to thrust his tongue inside. _

_Ichigo's mouth was hot. Beyond hot, it was like an inferno. Grimmjow's eager tongue swept over every crevice. His tongue won the fight for dominance easily, and he ran the appendage over teeth, cheek and the roof of the boy's mouth. The taste of Ichigo was intoxicating. Itr was like a mixture of sugar and honey. Incredibly sweet and addicting._

_The need for air caused them to pull apart. Grimmjow still held Ichigo's face firmly in place, resting his forehead against the teen's. While the air continued to rush to his lungs, he placed several light kisses to the boy's lips._

_Ichigo's fingers began to scatter the droplets of water in Grimmjow's hair. "Amazing," he whispered. _

_Those electric blues were full of wonder. "Fuckin' incredible, Ichi." He breathed. _

_As Grimmjow's lips began to explore the sensitive skin of Ichigo's neck, the rain stopped, but the Sakura petals continued to fall._

By the time, Ichigo finished his story, pulling himself from the memory, the foursome had entered the quiet, colorful ice cream shop. Orihime immediately ran to the counter, ordering a mint chocolate chip cone with sour gummy worms and caramel. Grimmjow and Ichigo made a face at the order while Rukia laughed with interest and asked for a lick. Whether she wanted to lick the cone or the girl, the boys weren't really sure.

Both men could tell that the raven haired girl had more questions. The curious stares she was giving them made it obvious. "Spit it out, Rukia!: Grimmjow and Ichigo said in unison.

"Well… Never mind. You won't tell me anyway." She said with a slight laugh and a sheepish smile.

"Oh for the love of-" Ichigo started.

"It's kinda ironic that she'd ask _that_ question here," Grimmjow said, smile growing at the deep blush that was spreading across Ichigo's cheeks. "I mean, it all started with ice cream."

Of course, they weren't going to give the girl details, but that didn't stop them from remembering.

_It was an unseasonably hot Saturday, and Ichigo found himself yearning for the cold tingle of ice cream. When he voiced his desire to Grimmjow, thin blue brows furrowed in confusion._

"_What's ice cream?" He asked, voice curious._

"_You've seriously never had it before?" Ichigo's tone was disbelieving. At the shake of the head from the Espada, Ichigo stood, pulling the blue haired male from the shade of the tree they were lying under. "Well, now is the time to change that."_

_In the distance, Ichigo heard the unmistakable jingle of the ice cream truck. He broke into a slight run, pulling the other male along with him. They reached the truck just before a swarm of children crowded around it. "Hi," Ichigo said, aiming a smile at the ice cream woman. "Can I have two chocolate chip cones, please? Double scoop." _

_The sweet purr of a voice spilling from the boy's lips was enough to make the woman, and surely the entire stock of ice cream, melt. It also earned him a free cone. _

_Spinning on his heel, he left the ice cream truck and the slightly drooling woman. He found Grimmjow leaning against a brick wall. He walked over, handing the ice cream to the blue haired male who eyed it curiously._

"_Lick it," Ichigo said bringing the treat to his lips. He shivered as the cool snack made contact with his hot cavity. _

_Grimmjow brought the frozen food to his lips, biting a huge chunk from the congealed mess. "Holy fuck!" He yelped, grabbing his head with his free hand._

"_I said lick, not bite. If you eat too much, you'll get brain freeze," Ichigo scolded._

"_Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Grimmjow hissed, pain in his head dulling._

"_Oh, I just thought that for once, you'd listen to me."_

_Electric blues narrowed the cone suspiciously before taking a small, tentative lick. "Oh sweet fuck! This is fucking amazing." Blue eyes lit up with wonder, and a child-like smile spread across his face._

_Ichigo laughed. "That's so cute," he practically gushed. "Could you mind the F bomb, though? There are kids around."_

_Grimmjow scoffed. "Tch, like they're paying attention."_

_As if to prove him wrong, a little girl tugged on her mother's arm, pointing at the couple. "Look mommy. Their hair is funny!" While it was true that blue locks and orange tendrils stood out, that kid was rude._

_Grimmjow growled. "Someone needs to be taught some manners."_

_You've got no room to talk, Grimm," Ichigo said through a chuckle. _

_Grimmjow was about to retort when a large drip of ice cream dripped onto his hand. Ichigo turned him, back facing the crowd of children. "Here, I'll take care of that." Chocolate brown eyes shimmered with mischief. A sly tongue darted out, lapping at the drop of ice cream._

"_Damnit," Grimmjow breathed as Ichigo's tongue continued to trace the fingers clamped around the cone. _

"_There, all better," Ichigo said, stepping back to look at the Espada before him. "What's the matter, Grimm?" He asked, eyes full of teasing light. _

_Grimmjow sucked in a shaky breath. Without warning, he pulled the orange haired teen away from the wall and into a wooded area. In the seclusion of the trees, Grimmjow fused his lips with Ichigo's, pushing the boy against a tree. _

_Ichigo had no objections to being pressed against the tree. Not when he was alerted to the existence of a certain bulge in his lover's pants._

_Grimmjow's mouth forced Ichigo's open and, with more force than necessary, began to plunder the area, evoking breathless and needy moans from the youth._

_Ichigo liked it when Grimmjow played rough. But this little make out session was different from all the others. The insistent thrust of the other's hips against Ichigo's steadily hardening erection was proof of that._

"_I want you, Ichigo." Grimmjow's voice was husky, hungry. _

_Ichigo momentarily forgot how to breathe. The moan that had wanted to leave his lips was stuck in his throat. He had wanted to hear those words for oh so long, and now that he had, his only reaction was to fuse his lips with the Espada's once more. "Take me, Grimmjow," he finally managed._

_With that, fingers deftly undid buttons. Ichigo's clothing slid from his body in such a way that Grimmjow wondered if it had actually been there to begin with. Ichigo's eyes darkened as Grimmjow removed the layers of clothing that covered his body. Why the blue haired male insisted on covering up that body that had to be a gift from the gods was beyond him. _

_Grimmjow shed the last of his clothing, all the while drinking in the sight of of Ichigo's lean, muscular and slightly tan body. He wasted no time coating his index and middle finger with saliva and positioning them at the boy's most private area._

_At the intrusion of the first finger, Ichigo hissed. Involuntarily, his muscles tightened to prevent further intrusion of the digit. "Relax," Grimmjow purred. When the blue haired man used that tone of voice, Ichigo was helpless to resist._

_Grimmjow managed to distract the orange haired teen by placing small nips and licks to his neck and shoulder. He couldn't resist leaving a large red mark on the juncture of neck and shoulder. _

_Just as Ichigo got used to the first finger, a second digit was added. Luckily, the discomfort was gone. Grimmjow seemed to be searching for something as his fingers stretched him. He found out just what the other man had been searching for when the most incredible wave of pleasure assaulted his senses. _

_Grimmjow smiled as he found the small cluster of nerves hidden deep within the younger male. He knew when he hit the spot because Ichigo threw his head back, body pressing against Grimmjow's and a loud, deep moan escaping his lips._

"_Grimm, please…" Ichigo's voice dripped with need and Grimmjow was overwhelmed with a desire to fulfill it. Without further prompt, he pulled his fingers out of the boy and slowly slid his member inside._

"_Fuck, Ichi," Grimmjow gasped. The feeling of Ichigo's tight inner walls surrounding him was intense. He yearned to thrust into the boy, poinding him into the tree, but he resisted. He had to give him time to adjust._

"_Move, Grimmjow," Ichigo begged after a few seconds of adjustment. By the small thrusts that were beyond the other's control, Ichigo knew it took every bit of will power within the man to hold back and not pound him senseless. _

_Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice. The thrusts started out slow, no where near deep enough to hit Ichigo's prostate. The boy longed to have that spot stimulated, so after a few minutes of agonizingly slow thrusts, Ichigo felt it was appropriate to command, "Harder, Grimm. Faster." Deep brown eyes filled with a burning need, a longing that served to fuel the fire within Grimmjow's stomach._

"_Ahh, right there!" Ichigo moaned, one hand weaving into Grimmjow's hair while the other wrapped around the Espada's neck. His legs were wrapped around Grimmjow's waist, and without the tree, he would tumble to the ground. "Ungh, yes. That feels so good." Ichigo's voice was a purr of content._

_Grimmjow's thrusts became sharper, hips thrusting faster and faster into the boy as the heat in his stomach began to build._

_Ichigo could feel it. Just a few more thrusts, and he would tumble head first into the waiting tornado of pleasure. He longed for it; the pleasure that would come with release._

_Grimmjow dug sharp teeth into a sensitive earlobe, lapping at the droplets of blood that seeped from the incision. With one more hard thrust, he took the plunge into a blinding world of white. His seed shot deep within the boy, and he began to tremble as he emptied the content of his member. "God, Ichigo!" It came out as a strangled half shout._

_Ichigo felt an explosion of pleasure as he dropped into the white abyss. He felt his seed splash onto his stomach and Grimmjow's hand that had wrapped around his member to pump him through the sensitive minutes of his orgasm. When he finally came down from his sex high, blue orbs were staring at him intently roaming up and down his body, stopping to watch as his cum spilled from Ichigo's entrance when he pulled out._

_Grimmjow smirked. "Was it as good for you too?"_

_Ichigo blushed, wrapping the blue haired man in a tender kiss. "Bet your ass it was."_

With a shake of the head, both men pulled themselves out of the memory. "Can we get chocolate chip Ice cream?" Ichigo asked, eyes hopeful.

Grimmjow smiled. "Promise to keep your hands, and any other body part, to yourself?"

Ichigo blushed a light pink. "What, you don't want a repeat performance?"

Rukia watched in amusement, and Orihime smiled. The chestnut girl might have been a bit ditzy, but even she could guess what the conversation was about.

()()()

To be continued.

You like? (:


	2. Chapter 2

Moments with the Panther and Berry

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I love me some mint, and I do not own Bleach._

**Dedicated to Sly because she is my GrimmIchi soul mate for LIFE.**

**AN: I got **_**really**_** carried away with this one. You've been warned. GRINS.**

Chapter Two: Anatomy

The feeling of a hot shower after a stressful day was indescribable. Ichigo loved these rare moments of solitude where he could escape the pressures of Shinigami duties and high school nonsense. As the steamy water washed away the soap bubbles, he released a calming breath and turned off the steady streaming liquid.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, and still glistening with droplets of water, he made his way to his bedroom. Opening his door, flicking on the light and closing said door softly behind him, he turned, brown eyes widening in surprise.

"G-Grimmjow," Ichigo stammered in surprised shock. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Clearly," Grimmjow said, smirk pulling at his lips. "If I had known you were taking a shower, I would've joined you."

The blush that rose to the orange haired boy's cheeks made amusement dance in those electric blue pools. "C'mere, Ichi." Grimmjow purred. Without question, Ichigo walked over to his bed, allowing Grimmjow to pull him to him. Hot showers always put him in a cuddling mood.

Once Ichigo's body made contact with the soft mattress, rough yet soft hands were upon his skin, tracing familiar patterns on the soft creamy area of Ichigo's chest. The damp red towel was tugged away thus exposing the teen's body to the roving eyes of the blue haired Arrancar. Of course, a nude berry wasn't an unfamiliar sight to the Espada, but each time Ichigo ended up in this position, Grimmjow was enthralled.

Grimmjow straddled the Soul Reaper, fingers trailing up and down the boy's body, scattering the meager water drops that clung to his warm skin. He couldn't deny his hungry lips anymore. As much as he wanted to taste the tantalizing skin of the orange haired youth, those lips fused with welcoming plump ones.

Ichigo drew Grimmjow's skilled and wandering tongue into his hot mouth, reveling in the all too familiar sensation. The pointless fight for dominance ensued, and Ichigo conceded willingly in favor of bringing his skilled fingers up to shed the Espada's clothing.

At the insistent tug of Ichigo's fingers, Grimmjow shrugged off his jacket, allowing the boy to run roaming hands along rippling muscles and bulging biceps. Phalanges immediately migrated to the hole in Grimmjow's abdomen. One finger danced along the area teasingly. At the impatient grunt of the blue haired male, whose tongue was currently engaged in plundering his lover's mouth, Ichigo let a small chuckle escape his lips that was quickly swallowed up by the Arrancar.

Ichigo knew what the Espada wanted, and he was more than happy to deliver. Slowly, he dragged a lone finger around the hole once more before dropping it into the opening. Unclenching the rest of his fingers from the palm of his hand, he began kneading the edges of the hole, slightly amazed at the warmth that always enveloped this opening.

Grimmjow shuddered, releasing a deep, pleasure-filled moan from the back of his throat. The brat knew just how sensitive his Hollow hole was, and he made sure to pay extra attention to it. Not that Grimmjow was complaining. He had never thought that the opening in his abdomen could evoke such sensations and reactions. Leave it to Ichigo to discover such things.

Ichigo felt a rare genuine smile spread across his lips. Grimmjow had stopped all movement, preferring to focus on the pleasure he was receiving. Ichigo took the opportunity to roll them so that he was straddling the other male. Fingers pulled away from the sensitive opening, evoking an annoyed growl from the Espada which Ichigo ignored as his lips trailed from jaw line to neck, planting open mouthed kisses and leaving trails of saliva. Explorative mouth moved swiftly down the muscular chest, placing light kisses on sensitive nipples, reaching their destination; the inside of that sensitive Hollow hole.

Grimmjow moaned as a wave of pleasure swept through his body. The feeling of Ichigo's tongue lapping at his Hollow hole was maddeningly delicious. He felt his back arch and he fisted the sheets as an explosion of pleasure raced through him.

Ichigo's playful mouth moved downward from Grimmjow's abdomen until it landed on the rigid length of the Espada's manhood. His tongue immediately darted out to lap at the extremely sensitive skin. His lips ghosted to the already weeping head of Grimmjow's member, latching on pulling the appendage into his mouth.

Grimmjow's blue pools darkened with lust as he watched his engorged cock disappear little by little into Ichigo's hot cavity. His fingers laced into orange locks as the boy's head began to bob in a fast rhythm. Ichigo's tongue ran along the sides of Grimmjow's member, sliding over balls and sac only to end back at the sensitive head once more.

Grimmjow released a shaky breath. "I-Ichigo," he stammered. "I-I'm gonna…"

Ichigo raised deep brown eyes and released the Espada's penis. "Come for me, Grimm," Ichigo murmured, mouth covering the blue haired male's cock once again.

Electric blues grew darker at the utterance of that sentence, and Grimmjow released his seed. Ichigo expertly caught every drop.

Once Ichigo released his now limp appendage, Grimmjow straddled the boy yet again, mouth trailing over sensitive skin, down to the boy's erect and throbbing member. Grimmjow hadn't meant to ignore the body part for so long, but when Ichigo became playful, he really couldn't be blamed.

Fiery lips placed wet kisses to soft inner thigh before a teasing tongue came out to play. Ichigo moaned "Grimmjow," as the Espada took him fully into his mouth. An experienced tongue ran along Ichigo's shaft, tracing the base, skimming the sensitive underside.

Ichigo fisted the Espada's blue tendrils as the man deep throated him with ease. This action was repeated several times, and the tugs Ichigo unleashed upon the male's scalp became harder and more insistent each time. With a large intake of breath, an arch of the back and a thrust of hips, Ichigo unleashed a stream of cum into the waiting mouth of the Sixth Espada.

Grimmjow moved back up to face his lover, grinding against the boy's still pulsing member as their lips fused in a searing kiss.

"Grimm?" Ichigo questioned when the kiss was broken for air.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow cast a curious look at the chocolate eyed boy.

"What's your favorite part of my anatomy?" Curiosity lit Ichigo's eyes.

"Well," Grimmjow purred as fingers trailed to the curls that lined the boy's manhood.

"I mean besides the obvious part." Crimson tainted the boy's cheeks along with the usual scowl that graced his features.

"Mmm. That's a bit difficult. There's so much I love." Electric blues turned thoughtful. Then, lips began to explore Ichigo's neck, latching onto the boy's jugular vein. "This would have to be my favorite part," Grimmjow whispered, breath sending goosebumps over the saliva coated area. "There was a time when I longed to slice this vein and watch the blood flow. Now, all I wanna do is this…"

Ichigo inhaled sharply as Grimmjow's teeth applied pressure to the area just above the vein. The immense pleasure which swirled to the surface from this little action made Ichigo dizzy. "Holy hell," he gasped.

"Like that, eh, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, amusement rang clear in his voice.

"You know I do, bastard." Ichigo breathed. As if to reassure the Espada, Ichigo's member stirred with renewed interest.

"So, tell me brat, what's your favorite part of _my_ anatomy?" Grimmjow's purr of a voice was liquid smooth. He was sure he knew the answer, given the amount of attention that was paid to it earlier.

Ichigo's lips moved to latch onto Grimmjow's clavicle. "I have a thing for collar bones," he mumbled, nibbling the soft skin. He began to suck hard enough to leave a nice red mark.

Grimmjow sucked in a breath as his penis began to harden. "Damnit, brat." The Espada growled.

Ichigo laughed softly. "What do you propose we do about that?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"I've got an idea," Grimmjow assured, bringing his member to Ichigo's entrance. "Wanna pay a visit to the wonderful world of white twice in one night, Ichi?"

Ichigo smiled. "If you think you can make that happen," he said, brown eyes gleaming with challenge.

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass I can," Grimmjow growled, as he began that first thrust.

As Ichigo's prostate was stimulated with that first thrust, he knew his lover could bring him into that white abyss soon. Releasing a moan of content, anticipation began to mount. He couldn't wait to greet the world of white.

()()()

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Moments with the Panther and Berry

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. In case you still haven't figured it out yet, I do not own Bleach._

_**Dedicated to and inspired by Sly-sama, my GrimmIchi Soul Mate.**_

Chapter Three: Bath Time and Bubble Fights

It had all started innocently enough.

"Grimm," Ichigo whispered, nibbling on the blue haired male's ear. "Come take a bath with me."

A blue brow rose questioningly. "What about your family? They could catch us." The fear of getting caught by anyone always hung over their heads.

Ichigo chuckled. "You're more paranoid than usual. They're gone for the weekend. We've got the whole house to ourselves."

The smile that pulled at Grimmjow's lips was one of perversion. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Once Ichigo had led the Espada to the bathroom, however, things went downhill a bit.

"Men don't take bubble baths with scented candles, Ichi-brat." Grimmjow's electric blues eyed the candles and lavender scented bubble bath warily.

"C'mon, Grimm," Ichigo pleaded. "This is the perfect way to unwind." Those brown orbs locked onto electric blue ones, and the Espada's resolve melted.

"Fine," he said.

Ichigo beamed.

The bathroom had been decorated by Rukia an hour before the Espada had shown up. She felt that Ichigo and Grimmjow needed some peace and quiet, a chance to relax. So, ignoring the protests from Ichigo, she and Orihime had set out in search of the most calming soaps and pleasant candles.

The Jacuzzi tub that stood in the center of the room was lined with candles that were shades of blue, purple, and pink. One lone orange candle stood next to a blue and white one. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile at the corny symbolic gesture.

In the dim flicker of candle flames, Ichigo pulled his blue haired lover to him. Fingers ghosted over taught muscles which were hidden under clothing. A small moan escaped peach lips as Grimmjow captured said lips in a kiss and strong fingers latched onto a butt cheek.

Grimmjow couldn't resist. Ichigo purposefully wore skin tight jeans just to tease him, and now was the time to do something about it. Just groping that ass through thick, denim material wasn't enough. Without hesitation, Grimmjow undid belt, button and zipper and tugged jeans and briefs down to the orange haired teen's ankles in one fluid motion.

Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow had never been one for foreplay or patience. These qualities were what he loved most about the man. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as Grimmjow's fingers began to knead his cheeks.

Grimmjow's tongue was drawn deeper into the orange haired youth's mouth as his busy hands continued playing with that tight ass.

Ichigo regained his wits enough to remember the bath. Brown orbs focused, blinking back the haze of lust that had started to consume him. Untangling his slim, peach fingers from blue locks, he skillfully began removing Grimmjow's clothing.

Grimmjow had taken the time to stop by Urahara's shop to pick up the Gigai that the insane, hat and clog wearing man had made for him months ago. Said shop keeper had found out about their relationship weeks after it had formed. How this had happened, neither male hadn't the slightest clue.

Grimmjow's Gigai had been dressed in black ripped jeans, white hooded jacket, tight black shirt which exposed every muscle, and black Chuck's. Ichigo's nimble fingers quickly removed and tossed every piece of clothing covering Grimmjow's body, ending with the boxers adorned with little panthers.

Ichigo broke their kiss, taking a second to toss his purple hoodie and gray t-shirt to join the pile of clothes across the room. "Before we continue, it's into the tub with you. We can't let the bath go to waste."

Electric blues strayed from warm browns to the tub filled with water and bubbles. Wordlessly, he scooped Ichigo up bridal style and carried him over to the brimming tub.

Ichigo made no sound of protest as Grimmjow plopped him into the warm water. He sank back into the liquid, frown slipping away from his lips to be replaced by a serene smile. Said smile morphed into one of pure happiness when the Sixth Espada slipped into the water behind him.

Grimmjow scowled, electric blue brows furrowing. "I didn't think a bubble bath could be less manly."

Ichigo grinned as Grimmjow tossed a handful of colorful bubbles at him. "Rukia got a little too into rainbows."

"That explains it," the blue haired male murmured as purple bubbles were piled onto his hair. "What are you doing, brat?"

"Changing your hair color," Ichigo stated seriously as he piled more purple bubbles onto blue locks. "Nope, purple isn't your color," Ichigo said as he cupped water in his hands and dumped it over the Espada's head.

Grimmjow scowled as the purple suds fell from his hair. It was clear that Ichigo was amused by the act of covering his blue locks with different colors of soap suds, so he decided to lay back and let Ichigo have his fun. Besides, he liked watching that childish smile spread across his lips and loved the way his brown eyes shone with amusement.

Ichigo piled green bubbles onto Grimmjow's blue tendrils. He made a sound of disapproval before saying, "No, green doesn't look right either." He repeated the action of removing the unwanted suds. "I like blue best anyway."

Grimmjow smiled. "C'mere, Ichi-brat. We have something to finish." Grimmjow pulled the teen to him, pressing the boy's body against his own, grinding their members together.

Ichigo bit back a deep moan as Grimmjow's rigid flesh collided with his own. His lips were captured in yet another deep kiss which he promptly melted into as Grimmjow's fingers began to prepare him.

Really, at this point the preparation was needless, but Grimmjow just couldn't keep his hands away from that tight little ass. His fingers slipped past the ring of muscle effortlessly and he instantly slipped another digit in as he grazed that sweet spot.

Ichigo pressed himself closer to Grimmjow as his prostate was stimulated. He opened his mouth wider as the earlier bitten back moan escaped his throat.

Grimmjow broke the kiss to command, "Turn around, brat."

Ichigo did as he was told, turning so that his back faced the Espada. He straddled the blue haired male, and seconds after he seated himself in this position he felt Grimmjow's member at the entrance of his most private area. He moaned as that silky head slipped inside.

Grimmjow leaned back against the bath tub as he slowly entered Ichigo. That first thrust was always agonizingly slow. He couldn't resist teasing his strawberry just a bit.

Ichigo was releasing breathless moans as Grimmjow quickened his pace. Each thrust was a sharp and direct hit to his prostate, and his mind began to cloud with pleasure as the jarring movements made him dizzy. It all felt incredibly good, and the water added a new element of pleasure, making things much easier than any lube ever had. The thrusts were much quicker and as Grimmjow's hand began to slide up and down his shaft, Ichigo's vision swam with stars.

Grimmjow was feeling an incredible amount of pleasure. He had no idea that the water could change the feeling of being inside Ichigo this much .It was absolutely wonderful. His thrusts quickened and he slammed harder into Ichigo as he felt himself nearing his release.

Ichigo leaned back, exposing the sensitive area of his jugular vein to Grimmjow which the Espada immediately latched onto. With just the slightest amount of pressure, Grimmjow could make Ichigo climax with just a few bites. As those sharp teeth began to nibble and Grimmjow's hand continued to work his member, sliding up his shaft and squeezing all the right places, Ichigo felt himself begin to slip into the world of white.

Grimmjow bit down hard on the soft patch of skin above Ichigo's jugular vein. The inferno in his stomach was beginning to rise and blaze out of control. He was losing the fight to hang on, and within minutes, he would take that plunge into the white world.

Ichigo's fingers weaved into Grimmjow's sky blue hair and began to pull strands each time the Espada thrust into him. "Grimmjow," the boy moaned. "I'm gonna- I don't think I can-."

"Come, Ichigo," Grimmjow breathed into the boy's ear.

With a deep intake of breath and a sharp pull of hair, Ichigo arched his back and spilled his seed into the warm water. The sticky substance mixed with the bubbles.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow moaned as the familiar feeling of Ichigo's inner walls clamped onto him. He brought the hand that had been busy with Ichigo's now empty member up to turn the Soul Reaper's face to him. He locked their lips in a kiss as he released his seed and fell into the welcoming blanket of white.

Ichigo sighed happily as he felt Grimmjow's seed shoot into him. Once his lover's heart rate and breathing returned to normal, he released Grimmjow's lips and moved to drain the water which was filled with their fluids.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow out of the tub and over to the stand-up shower which was hidden in a corner of the room. As the boy left the tub, red soap suds were the only color that clung to his skin. He glanced at Grimmjow to discover the same thing.

"Red suits you, Ichi. Not as pretty as blood, but it works."

Ichigo's eyes darkened a bit. "Your blood is much prettier," He said as he adjusted the stream of water in the shower.

As the water began to pour over them, Grimmjow forced their lips to collide once again. "Y'know, we could always produce some of that delicious red blood…" His voice trailed off and a thin brow rose suggestively.

It was clear that Grimmjow was in the mood for a sparring match. Sex always put the Sixth Espada in the mood to fight. Ichigo wanted nothing of the sort. After the orgasm that Grimmjow had produced, the orange haired youth wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a nap with his lover.

"Maybe later, Grimm," he said as the Espada began to run a soapy wash cloth over muscled skin. Brown eyes fluttered closed in content. If he knew that bath time with Grimmjow was like this, he would've suggested it long ago.

As Grimmjow washed away the traces of semen that clung to Ichigo, he felt a smirk tug at his lips. If bubble baths with Ichigo always ended like this, he would have to insist on them more often.

()()()()

_**To Be Continued!**_

**AN: **Due to FanFiction's ignorance and the possibility that all smut-tastic stories are boing bye-bye, you can now find me on Live Journal. Just look for kenlynnx3. Y'know, if you care.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets, Fantasies, and Fetishes. Oh My!

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I live off Excedrin, Mountain Dew and popcorn, and since my name is not Tite Kubo and Ichigo isn't constantly molested by every opponent he's ever had, I do not own Bleach._

**Dedicated to slyswn28, because if she hadn't written Not A Story About A Rabbit But The Rabbit Made Me Do It, (an amazing story which you should all read) inspiration for this chapter would not have come to be.**

"Grimm," Ichigo's voice floated to the sensitive ears of the Sixth Espada as the moonlight danced through the green curtains of the youth's room. "Tell me a secret."

Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo always asked the strangest things when he had been awoken from a sound sleep and wished to drift back to dream land. "What do you wanna know brat?"

"Just… Anything. Something you never thought you'd tell anyone." Ichigo's voice was slurred with sleep.

Grimmjow pondered the question, blue pools filling with a thoughtful spark. "I… I have this thing for matching pajamas." This was mumbled, and if Grimmjow had been the type, a light blush would've spread to his cheeks. But he wasn't that sappy.

Ichigo snorted. "Really?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow said with a sigh, resigned to the fact that Ichigo wouldn't be able to resist teasing him.

"That's so cute!" Ichigo's urge to sleep evaporated. He was curious to know what else his lover was hiding.

"So tell me Ichi-kins," Grimmjow purred.

Ichigo felt his scowl deepen. Lately, Grimmjow had become fond of adding ridiculous things to the end of his name. He could deal with "Ichi-brat," but he wished he could draw the line at "Ichi-chan," "Ichi-pie," or his latest favorite, "Ichi-cake." But it brought the blue haired male so much amusement that Ichigo couldn't put an end to this little act.

"What's your most desired fantasy?" Grimmjow's smooth purr of a voice at his ear, and the teeth that latched onto his love, brought him out of his reverie.

"Well…" Ichigo's scowl morphed into the pout that graced his lips whenever he thought. "Kilts," he said simply.

Grimmjow raised a thin blue brow. "What about kilts?" He knew what they were, but he was shocked that Ichigo had a fascination for them.

"I just have this fantasy of my lover, which would be you, taking me while wearing a kilt."

Grimmjow's electric blue orbs darkened with lust. The idea sounded oh so mouthwatering. His member gave a slight twitch of interest, and his hungry lips collided with Ichigo's in a passionate kiss.

Ichigo didn't complain. He loved when Grimmjow lavished him with impulsive kisses. When that warm, enthusiastic tongue finally disentangled from his own, Ichigo asked, "So Grimm, what's your deepest fantasy?"

"Well, for the past few months, my dreams have been plagued by a certain orange haired boy in drag." The smirk that tugged at his lips was evident in his voice.

"Hmm," was all Ichigo stated which made Grimmjow believe that his dream would be nothing more than that.

With this conversation out of the way, both male's minds drifted into fantasy, and before either knew it, sleep blanketed them in a loving embrace.

()()()

"Rise and shine, Ichigo!"

The sing-song voice that reached his ears, pulling him out of a vivid dream, made Ichigo burrow his head deeper into his pillow, pressing his body against the other male beside him.

"I know you're awake, Ichigo. Get up or I'll drag you out of bed." Rukia's voice was stern and commanding.

Being dragged out of bed wouldn't be the best idea, since he was nude. He groaned. "Alright, I'm up!"

He had told the raven haired girl countless times not to burst into his room first thing in the morning.

"Oh, you're awake, Kurosaki-kun?" The soft yet high pitched voice of Orihime Inoue. Great, so Rukia was dragging her lover in to ruin his morning as well?

"What are you doing here, Orihime?" Ichigo questioned, cracking open a chocolate brown eye.

"Rukia said we should wake you up," Orihime said matter-of-factly.

"I want coffee and doughnuts for breakfast." Rukia stated.

"That's not a proper breakfast, Rukia." Big Brother voice, scolding yet gentle, was the tone he aimed at the raven haired girl.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, Ichigo. I want coffee and doughnuts, and you and Grimmjow are going to get up so we can get them!"

"Why do I have to go?" Grimmjow almost whined.

"Because I said so. Now move!"

()()()()

Fifteen minutes later, five of which were spent making Rukia and Orihime leave the room so they could dress, and six of which were spent keeping Grimmjow from mauling him while he dressed, Ichigo and Grimmjow emerged from their room and met Rukia and Orihime downstairs.

"Don't you want breakfast, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked. Everyone in the Kurosaki home was well aware of the relationship between Ichigo and Grimmjow, so no one questioned his presence.

"No thanks, Yuzu. Rukia has demanded- Ow!" Ichigo glared at the raven haired girl whose silver blue orgs sparkled with amusement as she lightly bounced back from crushing his foot.

"I have requested that Ichigo and Grimmjow accompany Orihime and I for coffee and doughnuts." Rukia beamed at Yuzu, Karin and Isshin, the latter two currently stuffing their faces with the breakfast which Yuzu had prepared. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, not at all!" Yuzu's brown eyes were full of understanding and reassurance. "You four have fun."

"But not too much fun! Because that's how bab-." Isshin's lecture was cut short by a loud thud and a sharp howl of pain.

"Bye, guy," Karin said with a wave as she resituated herself from delivering a swift kick to her goat-faced father's head.

The foursome laughed at the familiar morning routine before Rukia ushered the group out the door.

()()()()

The morning was nice and cool, the leaves which had recently started to fall from the trees made a soft crunch beneath the feet of the group. The sun shone brightly behind a thin layer of clouds, and the smell of a recent rain shower hung in the air.

The foursome split off into two groups, Rukia dragging Grimmjow off to buy coffee, and Ichigo and Orihime walking to the nearest doughnut shop.

Before separating, Rukia said, "We'll meet at the edge of the river for a nice picnic."

With a nod of acknowledgement, the foursome split into groups of two.

()()()()

Orihime's long chestnut locks whipped around her head as she skipped several paces ahead of Ichigo, humming some song that Ichigo couldn't identify.

"What's the matter, Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked. Ichigo had asked her several days ago to use his first name, which she did happily, but she refused to drop the formalities.

Ichigo snapped out of his musings. He had been trying to think of a place which sold PJ's, but he was currently drawing a blank. Then an idea hit him. "Orihime, do you know where to buy pajamas?"

Orihime's stormy gray eyes instantly lit up at the prospect of shopping. "Looking for something sexy to wear for Grimmjow-san?" The girl asked, voice holding a teasing quality which reminded the orange haired male of Rukia.

"No, no. It's just that… I'm looking for matching pajamas." Ichigo explained. He couldn't help the red that tinted his cheeks at the girl's comment.

"Oh! Is it a surprise?" Orihime was positively excited.

Ichigo nodded.

"I know just the place!" She squealed happily. "I can take you there after breakfast."

Perfect. Now all Ichigo needed to do was come up with a reason for running off with the bubbly girl later.

()()()()

"What are you thinking about?" Rukia's questioning voice caused Grimmjow's head to snap up, electric blues meeting silver ones.

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked, not quite giving the girl his full attention.

Rukia stopped walking, grabbing the Espada's wrist and forcing him to look at her. "You're plotting something. It has to do with Ichigo, and I want to know what it is."

Grimmjow smirked. Rukia was just the person he needed for this. "Did you know the brat likes kilts?" He questioned nonchalantly.

His smirk widened as Rukia's silver blues sparkled, and her mouth popped open in surprise. "Really? That's one thing about the berry that I did not know."

"Neither did I. So, know where I can get a kilt?" Somehow, he knew that Rukia knew exactly where to go.

The smile that graced her lips confirmed his hunch. "As a matter of fact, I do. We'll go after breakfast."

With that, the two continued their walk, Rukia half dragging Grimmjow down the sidewalk.

()()()()

Ichigo and Orihime were the first to the soft patch of grass by the glistening river. The area really was the ideal spot for a picnic. The grass was dotted with little pink and purple flowers, and the butterflies that fluttered by were the most vibrant colors. Every so often, a fish would dart from the water, creating a splash that was almost musical.

Orihime had darted off, picking flowers and twirling around, chasing butterflies, still humming that song that Ichigo still couldn't identify.

Ichigo sat the box of doughnuts down, stretching out in the grass to watch the clouds drift lazily by. His eyes fluttered closed, only to snap open five minutes later when a set of lips wee upon his. For an instant, he thought they were the lips of the chestnut haired girl, acting on that crush she used to harbor for the orange haired boy, but these lips were familiar, hot and hungry.

"Took you long enough, "Ichigo said, mild irritation lacing his tone.

"Sorry about that," Grimmjow said, words ghosting over Ichigo's plump lips. "I don't see how you ever got anywhere with this bunny freak. She saw some rabbits that some weirdos were giving away, and she just _had_ to have one."

Ichigo smiled. He had been telling Grimmjow of Rukia's rabbit obsession for weeks, and not the blue haired man was experiencing it firsthand.

"Hime-chan!" Rukia called excitedly. "Come see what I have!"

"I thought we agreed to drop the formalities, Rukia," Orihime's tone was scolding with a teasing air.

A squeal of excitement that was none too pleasant to Ichigo's ears, and caused Grimmjow to clasp hands over his sensitive lobes, erupted from the chestnut girls mouth when she saw the little rabbit, which had fur splattered with patches of black, caramel and white, cuddled in Rukia's arms. "It's so cute!" She gushed.

"When I saw it I thought of you." Rukia cooed.

Ichigo and Grimmjow snorted at the lovey expression which graced Rukia's features. It was quite out of place.

"What are we gonna name it?" Orihime asked.

"Hmm, let's think."

Grimmjow and Ichigo tuned the girl's chatter out, preferring instead to dig into the box of chocolate frosted doughnuts and pumpkin spiced coffee. As the girls continued to gush, Ichigo found it much more enjoyable to lose himself in those electric blue orbs, and Grimmjow found himself slipping into deep pools of brown.

()()()()()

"Well, Ichigo-kun, shall we go?" Orihime asked, reaching out a hand to pull Ichigo off the ground.

"And just where are you taking my Hime, Ichigo?" Rukia questioned.

"We're going shopping!" Orihime said, clapping her hands and bouncing excitedly like a child who was just told they could buy the most expensive toy in the toy store.

"What a coincidence. Grimmjow and I are taking a little shopping trip as well."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "Grimm, shopping?" He asked incredulously.

"I need a male opinion sometimes." Rukia stated with a toss of raven locks.

Ichigo decided it best to let the discussion drop before the question of what he needed Orihime for came up.

With a goodbye kiss from their respective lovers, the couples parted ways.

()()()()

Grimmjow's electric blues scanned the various stores that Rukia was leading him passed. "Where are we going?" He questioned, quickly growing bored with this little outing.

"It's just up ahead," the short, raven haired girl assured him.

At the next turn, Rukia pulled Grimmjow into a shop which had bag pipe music blasting from the speakers. How Rukia knew of a store which catered to Scottish men, and why such a thing existed in a mall in Karakura town, Grimmjow didn't really question or care about. The Espada was whisked passed racks of clothing until Rukia found what she was looking for.

There was an entire back wall, in the dimly lit store which had walls painted a deep red and a floor covered in thick black carpet, lined with rows and rows of kilts.

Rukia debated for several minutes, tapping her bottom lip lightly with her index finger, foot tapping impatiently as well. Finally, she settled on a black and red paid kilt, rushing over to a rack behind her and grabbing a white dress shirt. Grimmjow just watched, electric blues tracking her as she raced around the store grabbing various other items of clothing.

She then ushered Grimmjow to the dressing area, and when he emerged several minutes after she pushed him into an open changing room, her blue eyes lit up. "Perfect," was all she said as she led the Espada to the cashier.

()()()()

"Are you sure it's around here, Orihime?" Ichigo questioned, brown eyes scanning various buildings although he had no idea what he was looking for.

"Positive," she sang, continuing to hum that song that he couldn't place.

He decided not to question the girl, letting her pull him along as she skipped through the crowded mall.

"Oooh, Ichigo-kun, can we get a pretzel?" Orihime's stormy grays were locked onto the crowded pretzel booth. Ichigo had to admit, they smelled delicious.

"Can you wait until we've finished?" His tone was soft, questioning.

"I guess so," her mood dropped a bit, but she perked up a few minutes later. "There it is!" Her skip broke into a gallop of sorts as she raced for a brightly lit store.

The inside of the store was brightly colored, playing upbeat music through the loud speakers. The walls were painted a bubblegum pink, there was a flashing strobe light in a corner, and the countertops and various shelves and clothing racks were baby blue. The only dark color was the gray carpet that covered the floor. The song that Orihime had been humming was blasting from the speakers, and the title came to Ichigo instantly" Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Rukia and Orihime had been singing it for weeks, and Ichigo couldn't believe the title had eluded him all day.

"Come on, Kuro- uh, Ichigo-kun," Orihime said, voice bubbly and hyper. "Tell me what kind of pajamas you're looking for."

"Well, I'm not sure." Ichigo said honestly, deep brown eyes scanning the various items of clothing. Orihime led him to the pajama section, and he began to intently scan each article of clothing. Suddenly, a smile tugged at his lips, and excitement lit his eyes. He had spotted the perfect pair.

"Can they write something on these?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Yes, but it costs extra." Orihime confirmed.

Grabbing tow identical pairs from the shelf, Ichigo took them to the front of the store where a sales clerk, after roaming his body with her eyes, was all too happy to help him.

()()()()

Once Ichigo had his purchase, he happily walked with Orihime to the pretzel stand where he treated her to a salty snack.

"There you are, Hime!" The sing-song, authoritative voice that floated to the two over the noisy atmosphere of the mall caused Orihime to beam and race to the shorter girl. Leaping into Rukia's arms, Orihime fused their lips in a kiss.

"Really you two, there are kids around!" Ichigo hissed.

"It's perfectly natural," Rukia said as Orihime's lips wandered down to her neck.

"What's in the bag, Ichi-pie?" Grimmjow purred as a hand snaked around his waist, hand sliding lower so fingers could give that ass a squeeze.

"Something you'll get to see later." Ichigo said, jumping at the pinch and giving Grimmjow a chaste kiss which quickly turned into a fiery kiss.

"Rukia, would you help me with something?" Ichigo asked once Grimmjow had freed his lips and Orihime had disentangled herself from Rukia.

"Of course, Ichigo." Rukia said with a smile. Something told the girl that Ichigo needed her help _alone_ so, turning to Orihime and Grimmjow, she said, "Orihime, why don't you take Grimmjow to that new candy store?" It was no secret that the Espada had quite a sweet tooth, and Orihime liked indulging it. SO, without complaint, the two walked off in the direction of sugar.

()()()()

"What do you need, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she watched the blue haired male and her Princess walk away.

"Well, last night, Grimm and I were talking about fantasies." Ichigo paused, knowing that the small gleam in Rukia's eye meant that her mind had drifted to something wildly perverted, and he waited for her to blink and focus on him again before he continued. "And Grimmjow's ultimate fantasy is for his lover to dress in… Drag."

Rukia giggled. The image of Ichigo in drag was too much. After she managed to contain her fit of giggles, with an intake of breath and a smile she said, "Okay, Ichigo. Let's get you all dolled up."

Ichigo groaned. Instead of being irritated, he settled for amusement. If Rukia was going to tease him the whole time, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him irritated and embarrassed.

()()()()

"Look, Grimmjow-san! Lollipops!" Orihime was positively thrilled at the amount of candy.

The Sixth Espada was currently holding a package of Gummy Bears and about five Hershey's candy bars. With a child-like smile, he made his way to the arrangement of lollipops, picking out several different flavors.

()()()(0

Ichigo let Rukia drag him into several different stores, grabbing everything from a dress to lingerie to wig, shoes and makeup. He felt that the girl was going a little overboard with this, but the raven was having so much fun that he really hated to cause it to end.

"Alright, I think you're all set," Rukia stated.

Ichigo was balancing several boxes which had a few bags perched atop them. "You could help, you know."

"Oh, nonsense. You're a big, strong man. You can manage just fine." He knew without looking that the girl was smiling.

He sighed, scowl deepening.

"Oh, wipe that scowl off your face! It makes you look ten years older."

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo muttered.

()()()()

About an hour before nightfall, Orihime came , requesting that Grimmjow come with her. He had stashed his purchases in Orihime's apartment, so without question or explanation to his orange haired lover, he left.

Ichigo was relieved because it meant he could get ready in private. As he began to pull out various items that he had purchased, a cough startled him.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Rukia asked, smirking as she watched Ichigo rifle through makeup.

"Not a clue," he answered honestly.

"Thought so. Sit down and let me take care of everything."

()()()()

The Kurosaki home was empty. Ichigo didn't really know where his idiotic father had whisked his sister's off to, nor did her care that he hadn't been invited. As Rukia flittered around the room lighting candles, he adjusted the wig that had been styled and placed over his orange locks.

()()()()

"Good luck, Grimmjow-san," Orihime whispered as she waited for Rukia beneath the glow of a street lamp.

"Thanks," Grimmjow mumbled as he walked inside Ichigo's house, passing a smiling Rukia on the way.

()()()()

"Wanna go home, eat popcorn and watch scary movies?" Orihime asked, as Rukia pulled her into a tender embrace beneath the street light.

"Why go all the way home when Ichigo has plenty of popcorn and a big screen TV?" Rukia asked, silver blues filled with mischief.

"Rukia, spying is… A good idea, actually." Orihime said, smile and gray eyes taking a similar form as Rukia's.

"That's my girl. Now shhh." With that, the couple made their way inside.

()()()()

Grimmjow was having a hard time breathing. The sight of Ichigo standing before him, dressed in a flowing black dress which hugged his girlish hips and accented that all too perfect ass, stiletto heels and fishnets was beyond arousing. The fact that his lover was also wearing an orange wig that was dangerously close to matching his natural locks but somehow paled in comparison, and the makeup that only served to accentuate his flawless face… It was so hot, so absolutely perfect. All Grimmjow could do was stand there and drink in the sight.

Ichigo's brown orbs roamed up and down the blue haired male's body. Grimmjow had flung open the door, dressed in a black and red plaid kilt, white dress shirt, black jacket and tie. He was wearing thigh high stockings and completed the outfit with black Chuck's. Not the traditional Scotland attire, but Ichigo didn't expect Grimmjow to remain completely authentic. To say the sight aroused him was an understatement. Seeing his deepest fantasy before him drove him absolutely while with pleasure.

Grimmjow was fighting the desire to rip the dress from his lover's body, toss it across the room and take Ichigo raw. Controlling himself to some degree, he smirked. "Like what ya see, brat?"

'_Cocky bastard. We'll see how arrogant he is after this.' _Donning a smirk of his own, Ichigo replied, "I do. Wanna see more?"

Ichigo was being bratty and it drove Grimmjow wild with desire. All he could do was nod.

Slowly, Ichigo unzipped the clingy dress, letting the fabric slide to the floor like water. His brown eyes were locked onto Grimmjow's blue ones which were currently following the fabric of the dress as it descended to the ground. Those eyes widened as the Espada took in what was beneath the dress.

Ichigo smirked. "Enjoying the view?"

Another nod.

Ichigo's tan, soft skin was barely clothed by a hot pink lacey bra which a matching thong adorned with a bow. With a toss of long, curled orange locks, he began to remove the fishnets and heels.

"No, leave them." Grimmjow's voice was husky. Ichigo's hands stilled.

The Espada was upon him in the bat of a lash, ravishing his body with kisses. The hot tongue that darted out to lick sensitive patches of skin was needy and seeking to please. Small moans and gasps left Ichigo's parted lips, and Grimmjow scooped him up and gently stretched the teen out on his bed.

Hungry eyes traced every inch of Ichigo's muscled body. He had long ago memorized every dip, curve and pleasure spot on said body, but he always properly admired it when given the opportunity. Roaming eyes were once again replaced with a hot mouth as hands began to free those sensitive, perky nipples from the silky fabric of the bra.

Ichigo's back arched as Grimmjow took in a nipple. He moaned, fingers entwining in blue locks as that sinful tongue lapped at the sensitive area. "Grimmjow," rolled off of his tongue as skilled fingers danced down his abdomen and began to palm his erect length which was confined beneath the hot pink thong.

Grimmjow smirked as he felt the silky fabric of Ichigo's panties dampen. The boy's painfully erect member began to weep with pre cum, and Grimmjow needed a taste. Experienced fingers swiftly pulled the garment down to the boy's ankles, freeing the throbbing organ which was quickly taken into the man's mouth.

A deep moan spilled from Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow's wonderful mouth devoured him. He felt that familiar tongue slide up and down his shaft, slowly consuming him little by little. As said appendage swept over his weeping head, fondling the slit, his fingers tightened in those blue locks, giving sharp, impatient tugs.

Grimmjow released Ichigo's red, pulsating cock, and with questioning eyes asked, "What's wrong Ichi-cake?"

Ichigo growled, a haze of pleasure fogging is senses, dazing him. "_More_," was all he said.

Not needing to be told twice, Grimmjow purred, "Allow me to give you what you need." With that, he slid up the orange haired teen's body. Ichigo lifted his legs which Grimmjow positioned on his shoulders. The heels made scratches on his skin, even through the thick material of the shirt and jacket, but that only intensified the experience. The man pulled back for an instant, only to get a view of Ichigo's puckered and red hole which was just begging for his attention. Hiking up his kilt, he exposed his pulsing erection.

When Grimmjow fused those hot lips with his, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man's neck, weaving his fingers into those blue tendrils. Swiftly and easily, Grimmjow made that first thrust, always slow and careful. Once he was fully hilted within his lover, he broke the kiss, moving his lips to latch onto the area above Ichigo's jugular vein.

Ichigo shook with ecstasy as Grimmjow began to develop a rhythm with his thrusts. It was a rhythm that had been set long ago, but each time it rocked him with pleasure, and he couldn't get enough. As each thrust hit his prostate, growing more accurate each time, Ichigo couldn't control the screams and moans that were spilling from his lips.

"Fuck! Yes, right there. Harder, faster, don't you dare fuckin' stop! Oh, Grimmjow." These were the things that flew from Ichigo's lips. It was a continuous chant that was like music to Grimmjow's ears. The blue haired man began to pant, continuing to lap at Ichigo's jugular vein. The heels he had insisted Ichigo wear were digging into the area just below his shoulder blades, and instead of causing pain, they sent shocks of pleasure through him.

It was coming. The tidal wave of pleasure that always hit with the climax. Ichigo could feel it, and all too soon he would be thrust into the world of white. His entire body was burning with heat, his heart was racing and Grimmjow's teeth were bringing the pleasure much faster.

Soon, Grimmjow would enter the abyss of white, shouting Ichigo's name and filling him with his seed. He welcomed the experience. His blood practically sang with the need for release, his vision swam. He quickened his thrusts, placing harder and sharper bites to Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo could already tell that this time, Grimmjow would leave a noticeable mark on his neck. He didn't care about that the moment, he just wanted relief. He needed it.

"Come for me, Ichi-love," Grimmjow purred. Even with that husky, pleasure-dazed voice, he could still manage an irresistible purr. The blue haired male wrapped nimble fingers around the boy's member and with just a few jerks and the right amount of pressure, Ichigo came. Long streams of cum shot from the boys rigid member, coating Grimmjow's hand, miraculously avoiding the fabric of the kilt.

Just as Ichigo's stream of cum ran dry, Grimmjow launched his own searing hot seed into the boy. Ichigo's tight entrance was flooded with sticky semen and it felt indescribable as he came down from the waves of his orgasm. Grimmjow captured the boy's lips in yet another kiss, tongues doing an all too familiar dance as he emptied his member.

Once Grimmjow released his lover's lips and pulled out of the boy, he began to shed the clingy fabrics which were covered in sweat. With his teeth he removed Ichigo's fishnets. The teen kicked the heels to the floor, sliding off the panties and stockings with them.

"We should make our fantasies a reality more often," Ichigo said as he watched his lover blow out the various candles around the room.

"Absolutely," he said as Ichigo yawned. Wrapping the youth in a secure embrace, electric blue eyes closed as Ichigo tossed his orange wig to the floor. Grimmjow's hands came up to card fingers through gel-filled locks as a peaceful silence settled over the room.

()()()()()

"How do you think it went?" Orihime asked. Currently the princess and bunny lover were nestled on Ichigo's living room couch, their presence unknown to the almost-sleeping –couple upstairs.

"Judging by the screams I heard when I went to get the popcorn, it went _very_ well," Rukia replied with a smile.

"Good!" Orihime said with a giggle and slight blush.

"Now, what do you say we head home to take care of our rabbit?" Rukia propositioned. "Our work here is done."

With that, the two girls silently left the Kurosaki home, hopefully to fulfill fantasies of their own.

()()()()

Just as Ichigo was about to fall into a peaceful slumber, Grimmjow asked, "Do I get to know what else you bought today?"

Amazing how such pleasure could make him forget the present he had purchased.

"I can't believe I almost forgot!" Ichigo jumped up, striding toward his closet, pulling out the shopping bag which contained Grimmjow's present. With a smile, he tossed two articles of clothing to the blue haired man who looked at them questioningly.

"What is it?" The Espada asked.

Ichigo didn't answer. Instead, he slipped into the clothing that remained in the bag.

Blue eyes racked over Ichigo's body, a slow smile spreading across Grimmjow's face before he donned his clothing.

"I saw these, and I just _had_ to buy them," Ichigo explained crawling back into bed with his lover.

The matching PJs he had purchased were white with little blue panthers on them. Said panthers were clutching red strawberries. In orange letters, Grimmjow's pajamas proclaimed 'Property of the Berry." Ichigo's proclaimed, in sky blue letters, "Property of the Panther."

"I had them customized, but only the words. They were all too fitting even before that."

All Grimmjow could do was smile idiotically. He loved matching pajamas, but when his Berry wore them… It aroused him. Actually happy, he pounced, pinning Ichigo to the bed and melding their lips and bodies together in yet another kiss.

"I love it," he said breathlessly when he pulled his lips away from the teens.

"I love you," Ichigo retorted.

"I love you." With that, Grimmjow attacked Ichigo's lips again.

_**The End!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Moments with the Panther and Berry

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I'm a sucker for British accents, and I do not own Bleach._

_**For Sly-sama because she knows there's nothing like a jealous Panther or Berry.**_

Chapter Five: Boy You're So Contagious

Ichigo's trade mark scowl deepened as he stared at the Algebra homework in front of him. Math really wasn't his strong suit. He didn't need to know Algebra in order to kill Hollows. One or one-hundred, it didn't matter, he would end them all. His lack of concentration really wasn't making it any easier.

_'If it wasn't for that bastard, I would've had this finished a long time ago._' Ichigo was still seething with anger. The events from earlier were still fresh in his mind.

_He had left school as soon as the bell had dismissed him. He knew Grimmjow would be waiting for him on the rooftop of the school. The sixth Espada had developed quite a fascination with rooftops lately. _

_He had burst through the doors in a flourish, excited to see his panther. He stopped just outside the door, shocked at the scene before him. There, against the wall stood Grimmjow. His blue haired lover was being pinned to the brick by his redheaded friend, Renji. Ichigo hadn't waited for an explanation. He had just turned and fled down the steps, racing out of the school and to the safety of his room._

()()()

Grimmjow sighed in frustration. He knew what Ichigo would think. His temperamental berry would automatically jump to the wrong conclusion, but Grimmjow would never cheat on him. Especially not with someone like that.

_Grimmjow loved rooftops. The feel of the sun on his skin, the height, how if you made one wrong move you would plunge into the sea of traffic and people below and that would be the end of you. Currently, he was waiting for his orange haired lover to be released from that dreadful prison of a school. School was truly worse than any torture Aizen could come up with. _

_Grimmjow was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar Spiritual Pressure edging ever closer to him. It wasn't the twisted energy of his berry. No, it was the pineapple. Grimmjow sighed. It was never good when Renji came to visit. The guy grated on his nerves._

_"What do you want, Abarai?" Electric blues locked onto dark reddish-brown ones. _

_"Well... I wanna talk to you." Renji said hesitantly._

_Grimmjow let out another sigh. "About what?"_

_"I want to make my feelings known," and with that, Renji pushed the Espada against the wall he was leaning against._

_Grimmjow growled in frustration. He hated when anyone but Ichigo invaded his personal space. "So you've got feelings for me, eh Abarai?" The cocky smirk and arrogant tone made their way into his voice._

_"Hell no," Renji spat, grip on the blue haired male's jacket growing tighter. "I'm talking about my feelings for Ichigo."_

_Grimmjow's eyes widened. So the pineapple was after his berry. This would never do. A hand shot out, pulling the other male closer. "Let's get this straight, Abarai. Kurosaki is __**mine.**__ Got that?"_

_Before the man could reply, the doors to the rooftop entrance burst open, and both men turned to meet shocked chocolate brown eyes._

Grimmjow let out a growl. He was beyond angry with the redheaded idiot who had quickly sent his relationship with Ichigo into a downhill spiral. He pulled out the cell phone Ichigo had given him long ago and dialed a number. He was going to set things straight. It was all a matter of getting the stubborn boy to listen.

()()()

_I think I met him in the Sky, when I was a Geisha he was a Samari, somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai, never spoke lies and he never broke fly._

Ichigo glared, pulling the vibrating cellphone out of his pocket. Without checking the caller ID, he opened it and snapped, "What do you want Grimmjow?"

"Come on, Ichi, don't be angry." That purr, it would be so easy to obey and beg for the blue haired man to come stay with him tonight.

"Oh, I'm **beyond **angry with you, Grimm," Ichigo said, and yet he was using the shortened version of his lover's name, voice not holding the ring of venom he wanted. "What the hell were you doing in the arms of Renji Abarai?"

"Can I explain in person? I'm almost to your house."

"No." Ichigo snapped. "I don't wanna see you right now."

"Come on, Ichigo. Give me just one minute." Grimmjow's voice was pleading.

"Why should I?" Ichigo's usually warm, soft voice was cold as ice.

"Because there's more to the story," Grimmjow stated simply.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, you've got one minute." With that, he snapped the phone shut.

()()()

Grimmjow threw open the door to Ichigo's bedroom, walking over to the orange haired youth and sitting- he had been headed for the bed, but at the glare of chocolate brown eyes and the deepening scowl, he thought better of it- in the swivel chair of the teen's desk.

An orange brow rose curiously. "Explain yourself Grimmjow," he snapped.

Grimmjow winced at the full use of his name. "Well see-."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ichigo said, chocolate eyes locked onto Grimmjow's face. "Where did that black eye come from?"

Fingers came up to trace the swollen patch of skin. "Oh that? I got it when I punched Abarai." Cocky smirk tugged at his lips.

"Why would you punch-?" Ichigo began.

"Do you really think I would cheat on you brat? I punched the cherry pineapple because he was trying to take you from me."

Ichigo blinked, shocked gasp escaping his lips.

"You really are clueless, Ichi-princess. There are a lot of boys out there lusting after you. But none of them can have you because you are _**mine**_ and I will make sure that everyone knows that." Electric blues burned with determination.

"You don't have to worry, Grimm." Warmth etched its way into Ichigo's voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ichigo got up from his spot on the bed, straddling Grimmjow in the desk chair. Slender, tan fingers traced the swollen area of Grimmjow's eye which was starting to turn purple. Soft lips fused with rough ones, fingers of his free hand lacing into blue locks.

Grimmjow's tongue invaded Ichigo's mouth getting drawn deeper into the boy's hot cavity. Fingers raked through orange tendrils, scattering the floral scent of shampoo throughout the room.

When the males pulled apart for air, Ichigo's brown eyes softened. "I'm sorry I got so angry," he said placing a chaste kiss to his blue haired lover's forehead.

"Tch, I woulda done the same thing." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo's fingers brushed over the man's black eye once more. "Stay here, I'm going to get you some ice."

Electric blues darkened with lust as he watched the all too perfect ass of his orange haired lover walk out of the room.

()()()

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

Moments with the Panther and Berry

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Epik High and Laura Marling are my musical addictions at the moment, and I do now own Bleach._

**For Sly-sama, my never-ending stream of support.**

Chapter Six: Ghosts

Grimmjow growled, predatory gleam making its way into electric blues eyes as yet another male eyed his orange haired companion. There were days when the Espada didn't want the Shinigami to leave the house. Today was quickly turning into one of them.

Fingers tightened their grip on his hand, and Grimmjow cast a reassuring look at the younger male. It was a look that said _I won't do anything unless I have to. _Ichigo smiled, that was all he could ask for.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Grimmjow turned to meet the sparkling stormy gray orbs of Orihime and the silver blues of Rukia. The Espada sucked in a breath and tensed as the chestnut haired girl wrapped his orange haired lover in an embrace. While it was true that Orihime was with the raven haired shorty, the feelings she had once held for Ichigo made him worry. The fact that their hugs lasted longer than necessary irritated him.

"Took you guys long enough," Ichigo said, chocolate orbs held amusement and his tone was laced with faux irritation.

"Sorry about that," Rukia apologized. "We got a little side-tracked while we were getting dressed." The smirk that spread across her lips was one of pure perversion.

"We don't need to hear anymore," Ichigo snapped.

"Oh c'mon, Ichigo. I always listen to the stories you and Grimmjow have." Rukia pouted.

The blue haired male smirked, "That's because you always ask about it."

Rukia opened her mouth, about to say something else, but she snapped it closed when another growl escaped Grimmjow's throat.

"What's wrong with him?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo.

"I'm not sure," the orange haired male replied. The brown eyed youth really was clueless sometimes.

Upon further inspection, Rukia quickly caught on. "Berry Chasers at it again?" She questioned coming up beside the Espada.

"Why the fuck can't they just move on already?" Grimmjow growled.

Rukia snorted. "Uh, have you seen Ichigo? I mean, there are times when, if I had a penis, I would-."

"Watch it, bunny freak," Grimmjow warned.

Rukia shrank back a bit. "Anyway, you should forget the boys that were in the past. He's with you now, and I don't see that changing."

Grimmjow looked thoughtful for a second. "Maybe you're right."

()()()

The foursome made their way into a dimly lit restaurant. Once they were seated, a man with a wild mane of hair came over to their table.

"Been a while, Ichigo," Kenpachi said.

"Captain Zaraki, what are you doing here?" Rukia questioned. It was odd that the Captain of the Eleventh Division would show up in the World of the Living.

"Oh, I just had the urge to see Ichigo," Kenpachi said as if it were the most obvious reason.

Ichigo let a groan slip from his lips. "I'm not gonna fight you, Kenpachi."

"Oh, I had something else in mind," Kenpachi's voice was laced with seduction.

Grimmjow stood from the booth they were seated in. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Why is an Espada here?" The bell clad man questioned.

"He's my boyfriend," Ichigo said, grabbing the blue haired man's hand in an attempt to keep him calm.

Visible gray-green eye widened in surprise. "I see," Kenpachi said beginning to walk away from the table.

()()()

Half way through dinner, a shaggy haired male and a skinny, pale boy in glasses approached their table.

"Ichigo," Chad's deep voice greeted.

"Kurosaki," Uryu said with a nod.

"What's up guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, Chad and Uryu!" Orihime beamed with excitement.

"What are you two doing here?" Rukia's silver blues were questioning.

"We came to ask Ichigo a question," Chad began.

Grimmjow aimed fiery electric blues at the two males.

Uryu shrank back a bit, nervous laughter spilling from pale lips. "Oh, uh, we didn't know the Espada would be with you."

"Of course he is, we're dating." Ichigo reminded them.

"Uh, well then, what we were gonna ask isn't important." Chad said. Without further explanation, he pulled his slender lover away from the foursome.

Grimmjow resisted the urge to chase them down.

()()()

After dinner, the foursome parted ways agreeing to meet in the morning for breakfast.

"Grimm, you've been angry all night. What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, stopping in his tracks and pulling his blue haired lover to face him.

"Brat don't tell me you didn't notice all those guys falling all over themselves trying to get a piece of you." Grimmjow spat, electric blues burning with anger.

"It's kinda hard to notice anyone else when I'm with you." Ichigo purred.

Grimmjow snorted.

Ichigo pulled the male closer to him. "Grimm, if I really wanted those others, I'd be with them right now. Instead, I'm here. With you."

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the orange haired teen.

"All those other boys, they're just ghosts that broke my heart before I met you." Ichigo then fused their lips together, melting into the man as he was consumed in a heated kiss.

()()()

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Moments with the Panther and Berry

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Guess what I don't own? That's right, Bleach. _

**Dedication goes to my Sly-snowflake for being the splash of sanity in my life.**

Chapter Seven: Magic in the Kitchen

The loud clanging of metal was what woke him from his peaceful dream. With a groan, he rolled over, fully intent on pulling his lover to him and going back to sleep. Electric blues snapped open as his fingers grasped at nothing. His orange haired brat was nowhere to be found.

Yawning, he sat up. This could mean only one thing; the clanging of metal was due to Ichigo making breakfast. Grimmjow's stomach growled at the thought of food. Grudgingly, he threw back the blankets and didn't fight the chill that raced through him as bare feet touched cold hardwood.

The one awful thing about winter was that it made everything cold. Grimmjow hated the cold almost as much as his lover hated the rain. Pushing those thoughts aside, he picked up his strawberry printed pajama shirt- which matched his pajama bottoms- which was crumpled on the floor, tugged it over disheveled blue locks and covered rippling abs.

Stifling another yawn, he opened the door and made his way down the stairs. The smell that assaulted his sensitive nose was that of pancakes and bananas. His stomach grumbled louder, reminding him once again that he shouldn't have skipped dinner last night in favor of seducing his berry.

As he rounded the corner, passing the white carpet and toasted almond walls of the light brown furnished living room decorated with splashes of burnt orange pillows and throws, he stepped into the kitchen. He rubbed sleep from those electric blue eyes which further smeared the teal shadow he had been too exhausted to remove the previous night.

He blinked twice at the sight that greeted him. Just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Grimmjow delivered a hard pinch to his forearm. Before him stood Ichigo, wearing nothing but a light pink thong and a bubblegum pink and black lacy apron which covered his chest and knees and tied around his waist in a bow. Electric blues roamed creamy peach skin, licking his lips at the realization of just how delicious Ichigo looked in that outfit.

"Morning, Grimm," Ichigo crooned when he caught sight of the other male in the doorway.

"Mornin' brat," Grimmjow's voice still held a hint of sleep. "What's with the outfit?" He asked as he moved closer.

"You don't like it?" Ichigo's voice held a mock pout. He _knew_ Grimmjow liked the outfit.

Coming up behind the teen, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him. Silently, he pressed his body against Ichigo's hard enough for him to feel the bulge in those baggy pajama bottoms, letting him know without words just what he thought of the new look. He smirked as Ichigo shivered when he licked the sensitive shell of the boy's ear.

Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow switched from licking along his neck to nibbling the path his tongue had taken. Grimmjow's skilled pearly whites found the small collection of veins between his earlobe and juncture of neck and shoulder. Ichigo felt his knees buckle as nimble fingers slipped from his waist to the silky material of the thong which was barely covering his erection.

"G-Grimm," he forced the name out, tone laced with protest. "I have to cook breakfast. Rukia and Orihime are joining us this morning."

"C'mon, Ichi-brat," Grimmjow purred as he continued his ministrations. "There's plenty of time for a little magic before they get here." To emphasize his point, his fingers slipped underneath the thin fabric of the underwear.

"B-but-." Ichigo began to protest.

"Shhh, just relax, Ichigo." Grimmjow suggested in that seductive honey purr. "You wanted this, or else you wouldn't have worn this." Electric blues roamed the boy's body once more, eyes darkening with lust.

As those fingers began to dance along Ichigo's shaft, chocolate brown eyes slipped closed. The moan that slipped past plump lips was shameless, his knees went completely week and he was forced to put all of his weight against the blue haired male as Grimmjow began to pump him.

Not stopping the pumping of his hand, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away from the pancakes, which had been removed from the burner of the stove, and took him to the glass topped kitchen table. That crimson blush that spread across the orange haired youth's cheeks as the Espada spread him on the table, lifting the apron and pulling the thong down around his ankles, only further increased Grimmjow's hunger.

Swiftly Grimmjow entered Ichigo's rosy hole, moaning as the tight space and heat engulfed him. Cocky grin pulled at his lips at the sight of Ichigo's orange lashed eyes snapping open; a moan left the boy's full lips as chocolate orbs glazed with pleasure. Tan fingers laced with creamy peach ones as the bluenet developed a rhythm.

Ichigo found it difficult to catch a breath. The short gasps that left his lips didn't seem like they were enough to sustain the oxygen required for blood to flow to his brain. Perspiration began to gather on his forehead and at the small of his back and, as Grimmjow began to pound his sweet spot, Ichigo lost himself in the pleasure.

Mind clouded with pleasure, the brat's name tumbling from his lips, Grimmjow quickened his pace. He could feel the table shake with every thrust and he couldn't comprehend how his feet were still firmly secure on the tile floor. His knees felt like jelly and the vortex of heat swirling within him was maddening, making him dig his teeth into his bottom lip.

Grimmjow unwound his fingers from Ichigo's grip and began to slowly trace the sensitive area below Ichigo's ribs. Those fingers danced around his navel and then ventured up to massage perky pink nipples. All the while, the Espada's other hand busily scaled the rigid flesh of Ichigo's manhood.

Ichigo's back arched as the ripples of an orgasm wafted through him. What had started as little gasps had erupted into shouts of ecstasy. He was reaching the pentacle of his orgasm and with just a few more ministrations from Grimmjow he would succumb to the pleasure that threatened to consume him.

Grimmjow felt the muscles of his stomach quiver and swell with a raging heat. With one final thrust, he came and almost simultaneously Ichigo followed. He collapsed onto the boy, panting for breath, and placing light kisses to the jugular vein of the youth's neck.

After several minutes of regaining composure, Ichigo pushed the other male off of him and sat up. While he would love nothing more than to cuddle with his lover and recuperate from the pleasure of the orgasm, they had to make themselves presentable for the girls who would be attending breakfast with them.

"You look like you could use a shower," Grimmjow observed.

"I could, but I've got cooking to finish," Ichigo replied, tone holding a hint of an I-told-you-so lilt.

"Go change, I'll finish up here and join you."

Ichigo blinked. "_You_ can cook?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "We Espada are talented in many things my little strawberry."

Ichigo scowled a bit, pulled up his lacy thong and resituated his apron, and headed to the shower.

()()()

Fifteen minutes later, both boys emerged from a foggy bathroom. Ichigo wore tight black jeans and a dark red sweater with a gingerbread man decorated in green frosting. Grimmjow was clad in tight jeans and a dark blue sweater with a snowman on the front.

Walking into the kitchen Ichigo blinked. Grimmjow had set the table, which had been freshly cleaned, with four plates at the perimeter and banana pancakes, oat meal and fresh fruit in the center. Before he could comment on the spread of food, there was a knock on the door.

Grimmjow snorted. "It's gotta be Orihime because Rukia would just barge in."

"Well, she did live here for a while. It's basically her home." Ichigo couldn't help the defensive tone that laced his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjow dismissed as he walked over to the door and allowed the princess and the raven in out of the cold.

"Grimmjow-san!" Orihime squealed as she wrapped the man in a welcoming embrace.

Grimmjow's electric blues widened in shock and slight irritation. He hated when his personal space was invaded by anyone other than Ichigo. "Hey there princess," he said with a slight smirk.

Orihime's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "I've _told _you Grimmjow-san, I'm _not _a princess." She whined after releasing him and moving on to Ichigo.

"Hey Orihime, it's been a while." Ichigo said before Orihime tackled him in a hug.

"Only two days Ichigo-kun," Orihime informed.

"Uh, oh really? It feels like it's been longer." Ichigo murmured.

"What's wrong, Ichigo, have you missed us?" Rukia asked, silver blues sparkling with a teasing light.

"Enough chit-chat," Grimmjow stated. "Can we eat? I'm _starving_!"

"It smells wonderful," Orihime gushed as they headed into the kitchen.

"It should taste even better. The brat worked his magic in here this morning." Grimmjow didn't hide the spark in those electric blues or the perverted grin that pulled at his lips.

()()()

**To Be Continued!**

**AN: **My apologies for the horrid delay in writing. School demanded my attention, but now that I have a break I can focus.


	8. Chapter 8

Moments with the Panther and Berry

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. My best ideas come with the suds of a bubble bath, and I do not own Bleach._

**This is dedicated to Sly-cougar and her love of vanilla cookies.**

Chapter Eight: Beg and Tease

Ichigo's trademark scowl pulled up and into a smirk. Chocolate orbs gleamed with amusement as he watched the blue haired male's lip quiver with want. "What's wrong, Grimm?" The youth asked as he traced the cylindrical object lightly with his fingers.

"Ichi-kins," Grimmjow cast electric blues at the orange haired teen. "I _want_ it."

Ichigo felt a chuckle boil up within him. "You're cute when you pout, Grimm-kitty," he said as he licked his fingers.

The bluenet watched as the boy sucked his fingers clean. "Please Ichigo." His voice was a purr. Those intense blue orbs bore into chocolate ones.

That purr bounced around the light blue walls of Ichigo's room, floated past green curtains and out a partially open window. The tangerine haired boy debated scampering to the other side of dark blue bedding. Instead, he gave a sigh of defeat. "It's not fair when you do that, Grimm, he fumed.

"What, _Ichigo_? It's not fair when I do… _What_?" Electric blues were half-lidded.

"That! That… Purr!" Ichigo was just angry because he had lost.

Slowly Grimmjow brought the coveted barbeque Pringle to his lips. His tongue trailed the snack slowly before curling around it and popping it into his mouth. "You know you like it," he said as the food slid down his esophagus.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched Grimmjow repeat his previous actions with the next chip. He ground his teeth as that sinful tongue licked crumbs from his lips. "Bastard," he hissed.

"That's not very nice, brat."

Ichigo unleashed all of his irritation at losing the little game in a sigh. A smirk pulled at his lips and, just as the blue haired male brought another chip to his mouth, Ichigo lunged forward. He pushed the stouter man back into the mattress and snagged the chip that was held between pearly whites. Straddling the Espada, Ichigo swallowed the chip and sealed their lips in a kiss.

Grimmjow instantly opened his mouth to let the strawberry plunder. An experienced tongue swept the familiar area of the bluenet's mouth; counting teeth, tasting the remains of the barbeque that clung to the depths, tangling with the sinful appendage without battling for dominance.

Peach phalanges tangled into electric blue locks as Ichigo's lips strayed to the man's neck. He littered the soft skin with light kisses as his hips began to roll fluidly, creating friction against Grimmjow's growing need. Slowly, his tongue trailed the length of the Espada's pulse and his teeth nibbled the area lightly.

Grimmjow's hands grabbed those slowly thrusting hips. His goal was to overpower the brat and take control, but Ichigo's lips pulled from his neck, hands resting on his chest to hold him down. "You little tease," Grimmjow growled.

Chocolate orbs watched electric blues glaze and felt stomach muscles jerk with pleasure before he attacked that exposed throat with vigor once more. He felt fingers lace into orange locks and his nails dug into a muscled chest clothed by dark purple. The grinding of his member against Grimmjow's became faster as the pleasure began to mount.

Grimmjow's hands came up to cup Ichigo's face. He pulled the teen down roughly and captured his lips in a searing kiss. His body shook with pleasure as every muscle began to relax. He felt his facial features slip into a grimace as his jeans filled with sticky fluid. "Ichigo," he groaned against the boy's lips.

"Grimm," Ichigo sighed in content as the heat pooled in his stomach and then spread through his veins like wildfire. His tongue drove deeper into Grimmjow's mouth as he felt the semen flow from his member in waves. His nose wrinkled in displeasure as the fluid caused his pants to cling to him.

Rolling off of his lover Ichigo tugged his soiled jeans and boxers to the floor, watching as Grimmjow's quick fingers did the same. Laying his head on the taller man's chest, he traced patterns over clothed muscle wordlessly. After a minute of listening to soft breathing and slowing heartbeats, a huff of irritation left his lips.

Grimmjow raised a brow and glanced at the orange haired youth questioningly. "What's wrong Ichi-brat?"

Ichigo's lips slipped back into that stubborn scowl. "I hate taking control," he murmured.

"I know, that's why-." Grimmjow tried to explain.

"You teased me, so I had to tease you." Ichigo's eyes blazed with defiance. "It was only fair."

A smirk pulled at the Arrancar's lips as he sat up and loomed over Ichigo. "You think that was teasing?" Electric blues turned dark. "I'll show you teasing, Ichi-princess."

Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow's lips were upon him.

()()()

**To Be Continued! **

**AN: **This isn't my best work, but opinions are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Moments with the Panther and Berry

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I'm just a kid with no ambition, and I do not own Bleach._

**Dedicated to Sly-sama and our mutual love of clean linen.**

Aroma Therapy

The light wooden door was kicked open forcefully, hitting the white wall with a loud bang. Profane words left his lips in murmurs as he threw the dark green laundry basket to the floor. Needless to say, Grimmjow wasn't in the best of moods.

It was his firm belief that tasks like laundry were better suited for women, and normally this chore was completed happily by Yuzu. But, the blue haired Espada just couldn't subject Ichigo's little sister to the results of his latest "game". Lately, he had been teasing his strawberry, making him spill his seed without so much as penetrating him. He loved the sight of the sticky white substance spilling onto the navy blue sheets.

This morning, before the brat left for school, Ichigo had put his foot down. "I'm not sleeping in _that_," brown eyes glared in defiance at the soiled sheets, "another night. Clean them!"

"But _I'm_ not the one who made the mess, strawberry." Grimmjow's voice dropped to a sultry purr in an attempt to charm his way out of this situation.

"You were the cause," the orange haired youth had said as he tugged on his uniform jacket. "Here are your options; either wash the bedding or find somewhere else to sleep tonight." Chocolate brown eyes had narrowed with the threat.

Grimmjow sighed as he pulled the still-warm fitted sheet from the basket and began stretching it over the mattress. The detergent's scent was Winter Candy Apple, but there was something stronger that overpowered that smell. This particular aroma hung in the air, touched everything in the orange haired youth's tiny bedroom. It was Ichigo's personal scent, and no matter how many times the bedding was put through the wash, the distinct smell of nutmeg and peaches still clung to the fabric.

The brat's scent was the only thing about him that wasn't manly. Yet there was still something about the smell that held a masculine air. Grimmjow decided not to dwell on this train of thought and immersed himself in the task at hand.

Irritation still coursed through him and, with agitated movements, he tossed the navy blue sheet onto the full-sized mattress. The white and blue comforter was added to the jumble of fabric and, after smoothing out the wrinkles, he slipped the pillowcases over soft and plump pillows. A sigh of relief was uttered when the task was completed.

Kicking the basket to the corner of the room, Grimmjow flopped onto the freshly made bed. He inhaled deeply marveling at how strong Ichigo's aroma was. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that the berry was with him now.

"Was laundry too much for you, Grimm?"

Electric blues snapped open and focused on the smirking youth in the doorway. "Tch, as if!" Grimmjow retorted sitting up.

Chocolate orbs shined with amusement as Ichigo moved to his lover. In one fluid motion, he was straddling the Espada.

Grimmjow's mouth watered as that aroma assaulted him. It clung to the inside of his nose, took over his mind; the full effect of Ichigo's scent was nothing like the lingering smell that coated the room. The next thing he knew, he was fusing his lips with Ichigo's. The kiss was hungry, passionate and wet. He rolled them effortlessly, straddling the Soul Reaper.

His lips danced over high cheekbones, wandered along the peach jawline and ventured to a soft earlobe and down a sensitive neck. Breathy moans reached his eardrums and a shiver of anticipation etched along his spine. Fingers began tugging away the school uniform that covered his skin; gray jacket and white dress shirt pooled on the hardwood floor.

"Ready for a new game, Ichi-brat?" Grimmjow's eyes were dark with lust as he purred into the boy's ear.

Ichigo's eyes were dark, simmering with lust, want and need. "P-Please, Grimm. N-No teasing." It was meant as a command, but it came out as more of a begged whine.

"Now, Ichi-kins, what makes you think I'd do such a thing?" Grimmjow's voice was dripping with false innocence.

"Y-You-." Ichigo's breath hitched, and his sentence was cut off as Grimmjow grinded against him, thrusting his hips against Ichigo's rigid arousal.

Ichigo's back arched, head thrown back, as a deep moan left his lips. The bluenet's lips were wrapped around his nipple, tongue laving it into a hard ball, as his hands pushed pants and boxers away. The youth's fingers laced into blue tendrils as the male's lips trailed down his body.

Grimmjow's mouth ghosted over toned muscle, lapping at the sensitive areas that made the brat shiver in pleasure. As he latched onto Ichigo's hot, pulsating erection, his fingers searched a bedside drawer for the half-empty tube of lube. Once he grasped it, he popped the cap and coated his fingers.

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's tongue trail his shaft and twirl around his head. His eyes slipped closed, body quivering, when his lover's tongue traced a smooth and hairless ball sac. His fingers tangled blue locks, pulling roughly as pleasure raced through him.

With a _pop_ and a string of saliva, Grimmjow released Ichigo's member and made his way back up to those plump and slightly swollen lips. He captured them with a dip of his head and, as his tongue began to plunder, he sheathed his arousal inside Ichigo's tight opening.

Brown eyes were screwed shut. Lips constantly uttered the blue haired male's name as sharp waves of pleasure rocked his body. Quick thrusts hit his prostate with practiced ease and the bluenet's lips attacked his pulse with vigor.

Electric blues darkened further as he took in his lover; cheeks aflame with a heated blush, eyes tightly shut, and lips trembled as his name rolled off of them. Orange locks were starting to cling to a slightly damp forehead, sheen of sweat coated his body. The sound of skin pounding against skin matched the rush of blood in his eardrums.

All too soon, Ichigo felt his climax approaching. Every muscle in his body coiled, begged for release. His blood sang for the sweet rush of pleasure. He bit his lip, ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair and guided the male's lips from his neck to his mouth.

Lips pressed against his in a kiss that threatened to suck the air from his lungs. He felt the knots form in his stomach, felt the flames of pleasure begin to spread, and he knew his release was coming fast. Electric blues slipped closed as he lost himself in Ichigo's lips and writhing body.

Ichigo let every muscle in his body relax, lips danced with Grimmjow's, and he felt the river of hot liquid envelop his lover's fingers. "Grimmjow," was moaned and greedily swallowed up by the blue eyed male.

Grimmjow urged the fire in his stomach to spread. It coated his veins and spread all the way to his fingertips. "Ichigo," he moaned around his lover's tongue and lips as he felt his seed spill into the youth.

The Espada pulled out of the Shinigami before bringing his fingers up to lick away the semen that coated them. 'I_t even tastes like nutmeg and peaches_,' Grimmjow marveled.

"What's with the look?" Ichigo asked as the last of the heated blush dissipated from his cheeks.

Grimmjow snapped out of his musings and brushed his lips across Ichigo's slightly damp forehead. "Just thinking," he answered vaguely.

Brown eyes scanned the navy blue bedding. He took in the fresh stains that were sinking into the fabric and scowled. "Now we have to wash them again," he sighed.

Grimmjow growled in irritation before he pulled the brat to him. "Later," he almost pleaded as he inhaled deeply. All he wanted was a few more minutes to take in this aroma.

( ) ( ) ( )

**To Be Continued!**


	10. Chapter 10

Moments with the Panther and Berry

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Six hour naps are not conducive to a normal sleeping pattern, and I do not own Bleach._

**Dedicated to Sly-sama; thanks for sticking by me through real life bullshit and my Fandom Hopping.**

Chapter Ten: Battle Lust

"You've gotten better at this, brat." Grimmjow's electric-blues were calculating, tone holding praise. He circled his opponent, grip tightening on the hilt of his sword.

Ichigo's scowl shifted into a smirk. "You seem surprised," he said breezily. "It's been a while since we sparred like this."

"True," Grimmjow affirmed. His voice held no signs of labored breathing; it was as if this conversation weren't being held mid-battle. "But I expected you to be a _little_ rusty."

Ichigo snorted._ 'Cocky bastard,'_ he thought, a little irritated. "Seems you've forgotten what I'm capable of, Grimmjow. Let me refresh your memory." Chocolate orbs tinged with gold as he charged forward.

The Espada's shiny white blade reflected the artificial sunlight of Kisuke Urahara's underground training room. A cloud of dirt swirled around them as the opponents raced toward each other, each giving the match their all. A gleaming black blade clashed against a pristine white one forcing its wielder a few paces backwards.

Ichigo leaned forward pushing the majority of his weight into the thrust of his sword. He felt the tip of the blade nick the smooth flesh of Grimmjow's cheek and, for a moment, he was captivated by the small trickle of blood that slipped from the scratch. He let his eyes roam from the wound, taking in the entirety of the man before him. Grimmjow had ditched the Gigai, so he was in all of his Arrancar glory; white uniform trimmed in black flowing in the breeze and hugging every muscle.

"Don't drop your guard, Ichi," the blue-eyed male warned as his stance shifted. With a flick of the wrist, he dislodged Zangetsu from the Soul Reaper's grasp, inflicting a similar injury on the youth's left cheek.

Chocolate orbs watched Zangetsu land a few feet away, sharp blade seeking purchase in the dusty ground. He briefly felt his inner Hollow stir within him, fueled by the desire to turn the mock battle into a real one.

'_Calm down, Shiro,' _Ichigo hissed internally.

'_**C'mon, King. I jus' wanna cut the kitten up a 'lil. Y'know he'd look pretty in crimson.'**_ Shiro's cackle echoed in Ichigo's mind, and he even conjured up an image of the Espada bleeding from every pore.

'_Tempting, but no. Just… go back to whatever you were doing, would ya?' _This thought had an exasperated huff tacked to the end.

"You're spacing out, Ichi-kins."

Grimmjow's voice pulled the orange-haired boy back to the task at hand. The man had sheathed Pantera and was racing toward him. Before Ichigo had time to defend himself, the Espada had tackled him to the hard ground in one fluid motion.

"You fight dirty, Grimmjow," Ichigo accused.

"Hey, if you wanna blame someone, blame that Hollow of yours. He picks the worst times for conversations. You should work on his timing." He was clearly amused.

Ichigo scowled. Any retort he had was wiped from his mind when Grimmjow's tongue lashed out to lick away the blood from his cheek.

The air – still charged with the electricity of battle – now hummed with a primal, lusty energy. The dust around them had begun to settle, and they were enveloped in artificial warm sunshine. In the quiet of the training room, Grimmjow's fingers moved to untie Ichigo's robes.

The Soul Reaper made no move to stop the Espada's movements. The small tendril of fire that was Grimmjow's tongue had moved from Ichigo's cheek over his lips and into his mouth. He greedily swallowed hungry kisses as peach fingers pulled away white fabric.

White and black robes fluttered to the ground a few inches away. Peach hands played in sky blue locks as tan fingers splayed along rippling muscle and a somewhat slender frame. The dirt that clung to peach skin was swept away as tan fingers mapped familiar territory.

Grimmjow's lips and mouth toyed with heated flesh. He traveled along Ichigo's body, blazing a trail of feather-light touches and open-mouthed kisses. His intended destination was his lover's lonely looking member, just begging for attention, but he halted at the tug of his hair.

"Hmm?" The bluenet asked curiously, looking up from between spread legs.

Ichigo saw no need for foreplay. He was high from their sparring match, veins full of testosterone. "Just take me," he said in a breathy plea. He wanted to feel the taller male pounding into him.

Grimmjow's electric-blues darkened, a growl escaping his throat. He lifted the teen just a bit, dipped his head and parted firm butt cheeks. In a swift movement, his tongue flashed out and that small tendril of fire coated Ichigo's entrance in saliva.

Ichigo shivered, toes curling at the pleasure of this preparation.

Grimmjow spread himself over Ichigo's body, guided the head of his rigid flesh to the boy's entrance and pressed inside. The heat that swirled around his member in that tight cavern was a welcome sensation. His eyes slipped closed and he threw back his head as he began to thrust into the orange-haired Shinigami.

Ichigo felt sweat trickle down his back turning the dirt that clung to his skin into mud. He arched his back, tightened his thighs around his lover's waist, and moaned as his prostate was stimulated multiple times. The familiar strokes to his manhood pushed him further into bliss.

Grimmjow's eyes opened slowly. He gazed at the boy under him; a panting, shivering, moaning mess of need, pleasure and hunger. His peach cheeks were striped with brown dirt and tinted with pink. Orange lashes fluttered, brown eyes glazed. He fused their lips together roughly as his pace quickened and his member pulsed from deep within Ichigo.

His stomach muscles quivered with the approaching climax. His fingers kneaded a muscular back tracing each shiver that ran down Grimmjow's spine. His member twitched violently and heat spread through his stomach as teeth gnawed on his neck, fingers gripped him tighter and thrusts became faster.

He felt himself spiraling into the center of the tornado of pleasure whipping through him. Pleasure coursed through his bloodstream and he focused on his name tumbling from the brat's lips to try to keep himself grounded. He couldn't hang on; a moan ripped from his throat as the dizzying need for release slipped through him.

It felt like he was freefalling as his orgasm hit. Ichigo felt his toes curl, back arch and every muscle tighten as the heat of pleasure spread through him. His metaphorical orgasm-induced free-fall ended with a sharp intake of breath and a stream of white, sticky, hot semen.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow groaned against the boy's neck as he released his seed.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo cried out as pleasure rocked his body.

Both males sagged from exhaustion, huddled together on the rocky, dirt floor in boneless puddles of pleasure.

"Mmm," Ichigo sighed in content.

"We _gotta_ spar more often," Grimmjow murmured, blue eyes drooping in sated delight.

( ) ( ) ( )

**To Be Continued! **


End file.
